1sentence: TohruHisami
by Rhianwen
Summary: A cowrite by Cal Reflector and Rhianwen, for the 1sentence community on livejournal. Theme set Delta, pairing TohruHisami.


Tohru/Hisami 1sentence Entry by Cal Reflector and Rhianwen

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters borrowed respectfully from Kurata, and all themes borrowed respectfully from the 1sentence community on livejournal.

* * *

Notes: This is a co-write between Cal Reflector and Rhianwen. Cal Reflector wrote the even-numbered ones, and Rhianwen took the odd-numbered.

* * *

#01 – Air: It was hard, but he managed to smile through the feeling like some huge, invisible fist had just punched all the air out of his lungs when she asked hesitantly if the way she felt about Anita was _weird_. 

#02 – Apples: "Tohru-chan, we made apple pie in home economics today, would you like one?" And for some reason, the sight of him taking every bite and chewing slowly and licking his fingers afterwards made Hisami happier than all the other compliments she received that day.

#03 – Beginnings: On the first day of school after summer vacations, most of him trudges reluctantly back to school, but a tiny piece of his mind can't wait to get there to see...some people.

#04 – Bugs: It's a given that most girls were afraid of cockroaches, but only Tohru knew that Hisami would faint at the sight of them, so he told her to cover her eyes first before he proceeded to stamp the shit out of the one that emerged during cleaning time.

#05 – Coffee: They both dared each other to try coffee from the vending machine instead of _the usual_ this time, and when she makes a terrible face at the first sip, he halts his own similar reaction and pretends to love it, guzzles both cans, and goes to buy her a juice.

#06 – Dark: Their hands touched when they reached for the popcorn at the same time, and after that neither could really concentrate on the movie, eyes looking everywhere but at each other.

#07 – Despair: Something about it seemed too good to be true when Hisami hurried over that first morning, blushing shyly as she offered him the extra lunch she'd made, so when he gets word that Anita's coming back, he thinks dully that it probably was.

#08 – Doors: It all happened so quickly: They were standing on the steps outside her house, tense and embarrassed after he walked her home from the movie, then suddenly she pecked him on the cheek and by the time he came to she was gone, and he heard the sound of rapid footsteps up the stairs and a door slamming shut.

#09 – Drink: "I'm never drinking when I'm his age," Tohru declares adamantly, and Hisami gives his hand a sympathetic little squeeze, because it didn't take much urging for him to confide that he's upset because his older brother came home drunk in the middle of the night again, and the battle with his father raged until dawn.

#10 – Duty: "It's nothing, boys are supposed to protect girls." But he couldn't help blushing as Hisami knelt besides him, wrapping her handkerchief around the knee he skinned when he caught her falling down the stairs.

#11 – Earth: "I don't think there's anything dumb about it," he shrugs, and without a word, starts gently heaping the soil around the tiny plants she's settled carefully into the ground.

#12 – End: It started out with small, barely noticeable changes, like how she found herself checking the clock more often as the library's closing time neared, when she knew he'd be outside waiting for her, so the three of them could walk home together.

#13 – Fall: He tries to be mad about it, because it _hurt_, whacking his nose on that sign post because he was watching her and not where he was going, and then landing flat on his back to top it off, but at the sight of her hand tightly over her mouth to stifle her giggles once she's sure he's okay, somehow he ends up laughing too.

#14 – Fire: "Ano… Tohru-chan, we're supposed to change partners…" And only then did he remember to let go of her hand, because he was holding up the ring of students dancing around the bonfire in the schoolyard at the end of the day's festivities.

#15 – Flexible: If he has to wait until Anita's busy to spend some real time with Hisami, it's okay with him, because it's better than nothing.

#16 – Flying: The first time the class took a field trip on a ship, she wanted to try what Rose did in the _Titanic_, and they ended up in a heap on deck after he tried to keep her from tumbling overboard, but the worse part was how everyone cheered and whistled at them afterwards.

#17 – Food: Neither of them can totally explain that short, intense burst of affection during which they were reluctant to leave each other's side for almost two weeks, but some parts of it stayed the same, and she still finds herself bringing him lunches each day.

#18 – Foot: It was a miracle really; with Tohru in the middle, Anita to his right and Hisami to his left, that the three not only did not trip and fall, but came back to win the three-people-four-legs relay and beat their rival class at the sports festival.

#19 – Grave: When she shows up at his door with a little bouquet of flowers from her garden because she heard from one of the boys that he wasn't in school today because his dog was hit by a car, she worries that he might think she's silly, but those fears are put to rest immediately when his eyes – a little bit red, she notes, tearing up herself in sympathy – light up before he leads her out back to the mound of dirt and lets her drop the little bundle on top.

#20 – Green: "Isn't it obvious?" said Anita; but she still couldn't understand why she didn't feel like eating lunch together that day, after she saw that cute girl from the other class hand Tohru an envelope.

#21 – Head: "Hold the ice on it until the swelling goes down," Hisami orders, sweetly exasperated, "and _please_ stop trying to head-butt the ball."

#22 – Hollow: Sure, it felt good to receive lots chocolates on February fourteenth; it felt good to hear the guys groan and bemoan how all the girls in class liked him best, but there was only one girl's attention that he wanted.

#23 – Honor: He'd like to go with the pretty, ruffly sundress for Hisami's birthday, but he has the strangest feeling that he should clear something like that with Anita first.

#24 – Hope: "E… even though I think Anita would be a much better Snow White than me, I'm excited about the play, and more than that… I… I'm glad that Tohru-chan will be playing the Prince." And though he knows she didn't, couldn't mean it like _that_, Tohru swallowed the lump in his throat.

#25 – Light: Tohru knows he's not the only boy in the class who feels like his day just got brighter after Hisami gives him one of those sweet, shy little smiles, but he takes a certain pride in being the only one Anita will allow to get within speaking distance without glowering into submission.

#26 – Lost: "Hisa-chan… you like Tohru, don't you?" and Anita saw her friend stare back blankly until the confused look began to subside and realization finally dawned upon her, at which point she began to cry.

#27 – Metal: He chickened out of the dress this year and gave her a teddy bear for her birthday instead, but the moment he sees the pretty necklace, silvery metal shaped into a garland of leaves and starred with little pink stones for the flowers, he swears that whatever they are next year, this'll be her gift.

#28 – New: She'd always been fond of Tohru, and thanks to Joker's nearly-succeeded plans she'd experienced for a short while what it was like to be more than just friends, but to come to these feelings entirely on her own was something completely new.

#29 – Old: The first few times it was kind of funny, for the stupidity if nothing else, but after two weeks of hearing all the other guys snicker about Tohru and his _harem_ because he arrived at class laughing and joking with Hisami and Anita again, it just gets old.

#30 – Peace: He wasn't a bibliophile, but he thought the library suited her very well—quiet, calm, a place where one could find comfort and be at ease… just like how she made him feel.

#31 – Poison: "Anita tried to tell you those berries were poisonous," Hisami reminds him solemnly, patting his hand gently as stomach cramps twist his insides, but there's something in her expression that tells him clearly that she knows that's why he did it and doesn't think less of him.

#32 – Pretty: He had been going to the summer festivals with her since they were kids; same games, same food, same fireworks… the only things that changed were the yukatas she wore and how at some point he began to see her as pretty.

#33 – Rain: Okay, he thinks as the three huddle under the Mr. Froggy-patterned umbrella that Anita's big sister dropped off for her at lunch when the clouds turned unexpectedly grey and ominous, maybe this isn't so bad.

#34 – Regret: "We've known each other since we were little… that's why I have to let him know, that people change… that I've changed, and I don't want us to be just childhood friends forever, not anymore."

#35 – Roses: He knows that flowers are presents for girls, not boys, but when he gets home to find his older brother snickering at the bouquet of roses laid out on the table, the tag reading _Happy Birthday, Tohru! Love, Hisami_, with _and Anita_ scribbled in different handwriting as an afterthought, he can't stop himself from grinning like a dork for the rest of the day.

#36 – Secret: She never blushed more painfully than the day she told him her secret—the same secret he told her almost a year ago—in the park, after school, shutting her eyes and covering her face afterwards as she waited, and waited, and waited for his reaction.

#37 – Snakes: She wanted to do it anyway, and when that snake darted out from between two bushes, it seemed to happen on its own, her arms clinging tightly around him, face hidden in his shoulder, and now even though she knows she'll have to explain herself if she's home late, she really doesn't want to move.

#38 – Snow: Even though she catches a cold more easily than anyone else, she loves going outside in the Winter; Tohru knows this, and warms her by holding his hands against her apple-red cheeks afterwards, like he's doing now.

#39 – Solid: One of her favourite things about him is that he doesn't waste words, and promises _mean_ something with him, whether giving or receiving.

#40 – Spring: By the time school started, it seemed as if everyone in class had heard from someone they knew that Hisami and Tohru had started going out again.

#41 – Stable: She's a little nervous and fidgety over what the others might think, when they've already started and stopped dating once, and all Anita's impatient common sense can't completely settle the butterflies; but when he gives her a big, unconcerned smile before taking her hand and returning her shy little peck on the cheek, the fluttery wings in her stomach finally start to settle down.

#42 – Strange: It was far less awkward than he imagined; after all, they walked to school holding hands up until the third grade, so technically they were just picking up from where they left off.

#43 – Summer: He opts out of a trip to a theme park with Mom and Dad one sweltering Sunday into July because he knows that Anita's busy too, and he doesn't like the possibility that Hisami might get lonely; when she answers the door in a short little summer skirt and a strappy little blouse, he thinks dazedly that the universe rewards nice guys sometimes, after all.

#44 – Taboo: At the very mention of the word "girlfriend," Hisami bolted from the classroom, leaving behind the group of inquisitive girls who wanted to know just what her relationship with Tohru was.

#45 – Ugly: When she comes over one evening to study, she unwittingly wins the entire family's hearts even more irrevocably by replying very solemnly, when his older brother asks jokingly if her eyesight going, dating an ugly monkey-boy like Tohru, that it's not true, all the girls at school think he's just as handsome as his big brother.

#46 – War: Anita did all she could to defend her best friend, but in the end it was Hisami who silenced the rumor-mongers once and for all by calling Tohru up to the podium during a class meeting and kissing him in front of everyone.

#47 – Water: He's looking forward to the trip to the swimming pool, even though he just knows he's going to embarrass himself by fainting dead away at the sight of Hisami in a bathing suit.

#48 – Welcome: Looking back, he wondered whether he might have said something better than "err… you're welcome" after she started crying into the front of his shirt and thanking him for saying yes when she asked if she could be his girlfriend.

#49 – Winter: "I can teach you this winter, if you'd like," she offers shyly when Tohru admits he can't ice skate to save his life.

#50 – Wood: "You see this, Tohru? This is a real American baseball bat, a gift from my Uncle Bob who tells me it's the same kind Babe Ruth used to use, and if I ever see or hear or _think_ you're treating Hisa-chan badly…" and Anita grinned, and has never had to use the bat.

* * *


End file.
